


Mistletoe and Eggnog

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Christmas, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Angel just wants to get Alastor under the mistletoe. Is that so much to ask?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010526
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Mistletoe and Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireneko6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fireneko6).



It was Christmas Eve in hell, and the residents of the Hazbin Hotel were throwing a Christmas party. Charlie had decided to keep it small; just something for the guests and staff. The lobby did look very festive, with garlands all over and a large tree in the corner of the room. It really was a nice, quiet party. Charlie and Vaggie were dancing, Nifty and Baxter were drinking hot chocolate by the fire, Alastor was singing Christmas songs, Husk was black out drunk, and Angel was standing in the hallway. He was waiting under some mistletoe that he hung the night before. He looked in on the party and saw Alastor still singing carols, then he sighed to himself and wished the deer would just get out here. He had already asked for Alastor to meet him three times, and the deer never said yes. Well….fourth times a charm.

Angel left his spot under the mistletoe and tapped Alastor on the shoulder. The Radio Demon stopped singing and looked over at Angel. “Hello, my dear! What can I do for you?” he asked. “Do ya wanna maybe…...follow me out into the hallway? I got something I wanna show ya,” the spider smiled, but Alastor just sighed. “You won’t be getting me under the mistletoe that easily, Angel,” he said, “This ain’t about that! It’s about…..we gotta get more eggnog,” replied Angel. “You mean like that?” Alastor asked, pointing to the punch bowl full of eggnog with a smug smile. “...okay okay, well we don’t need more NOW, but we might LATER, so ya should come with me to get some,” Angel said. “No thank you Angel, I’m just fine right here, thank you,” said Alastor, as he got back to singing Christmas songs. Angel sighed and walked back to the hall. Maybe he should just try with Husk once the cat woke up.

When Angel made it back, he looked up and saw that his mistletoe was gone. “The fuck?” he muttered. The spider looked around to see if it had fallen on the ground, but it was nowhere in sight. “Where the hell did it go?” Angel wondered. He would have assumed Alastor took it so Angel would stop bothering him, but he had been talking to the deer when this had to have happened. “I just can’t have any fun around this place, can I?” Angel sighed, before walking back to the main room. He grabbed a glass of eggnog and sulked on the couch. He was a little surprised when Alastor sat beside him. “What’s got you in such a bad mood, dear?” the Radio Demon asked. “I’m fine, just a little pissed. Nobody ever lets me have any fuckin fun in this place,” Angel replied. 

“Is this because I refused to go under the mistletoe? I’m sorry if it is. I truly didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Alastor said. Angel shook his head and gave him a soft smile. “Ya didn’t do anything, Al. I half expected ya to say no anyway,” he shrugged. “Oh. Well….I’m still sorry. If I did,” said Alastor. Angel nearly opened his mouth to say something, when the two of them looked up and saw the strangest thing. Alastor’s shadow was grinning and holding the mistletoe above the two of them. Angel giggled, then he smiled at Alastor. “Well, ya can make up for it now,” he winked. The deer looked completely flustered, then Angel put down his glass, moved a little closer, and gave Alastor a peck on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Al,” Angel said. 

Alastor sat there in complete shock, carefully putting a hand to his mouth. He took a deep breath, and gave Angel a sweet, flustered smile. “M-merry Christmas, A-Angel,” he stammered. He looked up and saw his shadow smiling at him. Alastor, with his face bright red, gave Angel a kiss on the cheek. After he did that, Angel found himself blushing too. “Wanna get some eggnog?” he asked. Alastor just nodded. “Um..yes, yes please. I-I’d like that,” he smiled. Angel gave him a kiss on the forehead, and the two of them went to get their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Christmas one shot is done! I hope you like it! If you have any requests or anything, just comment on the original post.


End file.
